


Work in progress

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: I am not sure what to put here at the moment this story is on Hitus until I can think of where a I wanted to go with this story





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> This story my take awhile I forgot what I wanted to do with this

Name: Alexander Michael McKinney  
Age: 16  
Infected or Carrier: Carrier  
Group With: Keith, Dave Matthews, Mike Schmidt  
Appearance: Alex is five feet five inches tall and weighs about one hundred forty pounds. He has shoulder length wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes that seem to sparkle. Alex wears a green baseball hat with a tow truck on it he has a healing bite mark on his left shoulder no one knows about it, he Alex is wearing a blue t-shirt with a moon and black cargo pants with brown combat boots.  
Personality: Shy,Quiet, Stubborn, Hardheaded,  
Equipment: A med kit, handgun, a backpack with some supplies in it plus extra ammo and a sword  
Extra:  
\- He is the youngest in his group while Mike is the oldest  
\- Alex is Ellis's younger brother

\- He seems to find the strangest things like 

* * *

 


End file.
